The present invention relates to a power supplying circuit, and more particularly to a power supplying circuit for a ceiling fan.
Most electrical devices have equipped with a power supplying circuit for providing a required electrical power. There are many different techniques for designing the power supplying circuits used in various electrical applications. Generally, since many components in the electrical devices are damaged due to receiving an unstable power supply, it is necessary to achieve a stable output when designing a power supplying circuit for these electrical devices. Therefore, the present invention discloses a power supplying circuit for a ceiling fan, in which a stable DC voltage output and a feature of lowering the production cost can be both achieved.